


Close To Home

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Emotional Turmoil, F/M, Feels, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Lil lyric drop, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, im sorry, vomit warning but like it isnt graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Dan can't help the knot that tightens his throat and the skip of his heart beat as he watches Arin walk into the room."Dan thinks with both of his heads.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan can't help the knot that tightens his throat and the skip of his heart beat as he watches Arin walk into the room.  
  
"Hey man," Arin greets. Dan swallows the lump and any emotion beginning to burn his throat like bile.  
  
"Hey," he replies calmly. Calmer than he expected.  
  
"Y'all right?" Arin asks, flopping down on the sofa behind Dan, fingers flicking through his diary in his hands.  
  
"Yeah. I feel sorta- I don't know. Strange."  
  
"Really? What kind of strange?"  
  
"Like..." Dan rolls descriptive words around his head, running his tongue over them like the flat of his teeth. Nothing really fits, "like, sorta numb. Not all there, y'know?"  
  
"Fuzzy?"  
  
"Yeah. Kind of."  
  
Arin hums in his throat. There's a moment of silence, leaving Arin read whatever plans or notes he's made and Dan to battle the storm raging inside of himself.  
  
"What're you doing later?" Arin asks as he reaches for the straggler pen left on the table. Dan watches him, the line of his strong arm and the nimble of his fingers.  
  
"I was gonna just order take out and maybe find something on Netflix." Dan replies. He's staring into the space where Arin's hand just was.  
  
"Do you wanna come over?" Arin glances up from his book and Dan's gaze snap locks onto his. Arin's expression is warm and fond, filtering light into the wooded close of Dan's chest.  
  
"Sure. Is Suzy-"  
  
"She's working on some stuff with Holly. Gonna teach her how to sew something, I think." Arin explains, going back to organising his calendar. Dan shifts slightly, tucking his legs in tighter, squeezing the pillow he's clutching tighter, toes wriggling idly, curling and uncurling.  
  
Dan closes his eyes and leans his head back on the sofa.  
  
"Is it naptime, little Danny?" Arin teases. Dan laughs half heartedly, cracking one eye open to look at Arin. Arin isn't looking at him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Arin huffs a laugh through his nose and Dan closes his eyes again. There are images flashing in front of his eyelids that make his lungs and jeans feel too tight and he has to imagine melting ice cubes under a hair drier to get himself back into shape. Guilt settles in the dustbowls of his eyes.  
  
A weight sits on his shoulders, on his phone, drags in his pocket. There's guilt, fear, expectation and desire. He's not sure how much each of them contribute to the pressure on his muscles. He's not sure he wants to know.  
  
He does his best to relax. It's not that hard in the company of Arin. However he does feel the odd jolt of adrenaline through his slight thighs when Arin's eyes hold his gaze for just a second too long.  
  
All he can think about is the photos. The videos. The voice notes. The phone calls, the close calls, the call of his name leaving Arin's lungs and the way that he looked when he did so. The conversations, hushed confessions, arrangements, rearrangements, nobody has to know, nobody will know and nobody is allowed to know.  
  
He's in too deep. He knows that as he gives in to Mochi's hints at wanting his butt patted. His front legs drop down low and he holds his back ones straight, tail high. It reminds Dan of something, but he daren't think what.  
  
Arin snakes himself closer. His arm slithers around Dan's broad but bony shoulders. Mochi leaves, tiny feet papping to a different room. Dan is, in a way, glad. Arin's places a hand gently on Dan's thigh, maybe just a centimetre higher than what would be concidered normal.  
  
Arin's moustache tickles the fresh shave of Dan's face as he presses the gentlest of kisses to his cheek. It scratches a little as he kisses down slowly, following the sharp angle of the jaw and softly making his way down Dan's neck, along the jugular. Arin grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin and Dan is reminded just how much power Arin actually holds. How little power Dan has. He feels like whilst he could cause gale force winds, Arin could cause a hurricane.  
  
Dan tries to shake the feeling, willing himself to get lost in the moment. Arin nudges his nose against Dan's ear before nibbling gently. As much as Dan has relaxed, a sigh leaving his being, he can feel the knots in his shoulders, down his spine, in his calves and his toes grip the inside of his socks.  
  
Arin pulls away slightly, his hand guiding Dan's face to look at him. There's a moment where Dan almost chokes on his own breath but it passes, leaving him with a shaking breath. Arin closes the gap, kissing Dan with reverence and Dan's mind flashes with everything that's happened before this moment and briefly about the fuck it adjustment.  
  
Dan kisses back hard, his large hand sliding up Arins chest to his neck, cupping around the back of it. The hair at the nape of his neck is soft under his fingers. He enjoys the way Arin keens into the kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip almost coyly, how he melts into Dan's touch and falls backwards into a more submissive role, despite his forwardness not five minutes earlier.  
  
Dan's gut twists. So does Arin's body as he climbs onto Dan's lap, his hands firm on his shoulders and weight grounding. The kiss is strong, deep, confident. Confidential. Dan's heart skips a pace as Arin lightly rocks his hips. He is not a man of subtlety when it comes to what he wants. Dan automatically responds, shifting and circling his own hips in rhythm with the man on top of him.  
  
Dan parts, hands holding Arin's hair and waist tight, "here?" He's breathless.  
  
"She won't be home for a while." Arin reassures, ducking his head to kiss along Dan's throat.  
  
Dan tilts his head back despite himself, "how do you know for sure?" Arin raises an eyebrow, Dan's adams apple bobs unsurely, "the door is right there."  
  
Arin slides off of Dan's lap backwards, offering an outstretched palm. Dan takes it silently, pulling himself to stand, allowing himself to be lead up the stairs to the spare room. The door clicks shut behind him and he feels a little better. Only a little.  
  
But it's still him to makes the move. He grabs Arin by the shoulders, pushing him against the door and kisses him with heat, hands firm as they grab and hold his hips. Dan presses himself flush to Arin, left leg between Arin's two and pushes his thigh up against his groin. Dan wants what he wants. Arin gets what he wants.  
  
Arin sucks in a sharp breath with a hand locking in Dan's dark hair. He pulls on it and Dan grunts, pushing himself impossibly closer. Dan bites on Arin's bottom lip, tugging it ever so gently and Arin's hips press upward.  
  
Dan hates himself in this moment. The feeling lingers, wanders to the back of his mind as he kisses along the soft curve of Arins jaw and bites just under his ear. It spikes as he whispers a gruff, "be good for me, babygirl."  
  
Arin replies with the softest, "always," Dan has ever heard. Dan smirks, lust hiding his concerns. He takes a step back, pulling Arin with him, guiding the younger to the plainly made up bed of the spare room. Arin sits, hands sliding confidently up Dan's t-shirt, bunching it up and he kisses just under his bellybutton. They're tender but scratchy, Dan threading his fingers through Arin's long, silky hair. He sucks a hickey on the V of his hip and Dan tilts his head back.  
  
Arin keeps pushing his shirt up until Dan takes the hint he wants it off, pulling it ungracefully over his head and dropping it to the floor. Arin's hands run upward, dragging blunt fingernails around the curve of Dans ribs.  
  
They meet the fabric of his jeans, quickly finding his belt and unbuckling it. The noise creeps up Arin's spine in a shiver. He tugs the heavy fabric down and rubs a hand softly over the front of Dan's boxers. Dan watches him, smiling slowly when Arin looks up at him with wide eyes. He leans forward, mouthing at Dan's cock through the thin cotton. He leaves little wet marks behind. Dan swallows thickly.  
  
"Can I help you?" Dan asks, his hand pushing hair back from Arins face. Arin hums, purrs almost, nuzzling his face into Dan's groin.  
  
"I want this," Arin replies.  
  
"Want what?"  
  
Arin's fingers hook into the elastic of Dan's underwear, pulling them down slightly to reveal the dark patch of hair, "Your dick."  
  
Dan can feel the pulse as blood rushes downward. He also feels a little bit of shame rear it's head, but surpresses the feeling.  
  
"It's all yours, baby," he says, his fingers trailing down the side of Arin's face. Dan teases his thumb along Arin's bottom lip until he opens his mouth just enough to let him in. Arin sucks on it as he pulls Dan's cock out, jerking him off easily, bringing him to stand erect in his hand.  
  
Both Arin and Dan feel a twinge of remorse. It isn't enough.  
  
Dan takes his thumb away and Arin is quick to occupy his mouth elsewhere, licking a slow stripe up Dan's length. He holds almost deadly eye contact.  
  
"Arin, wait baby," Dan's words are sudden, spilling out of his mouth and Arin looks concerned, "you've got too many clothes on. I need to fix that situation."  
  
It doesn't take long. Arin eagerly stripping down before returning to what he would call his rightful place, on his knees. He knows what he's doing now, it's been going on for just long enough that Arin has learnt to circle his tongue just under Dan's head to make him weak in the legs and his eyes flutter shut. Dan's hands push on Arin's head, encouraging him to take long slow strokes of his cock. Arin slurps and Dan's mind reels.  
  
There's a strange sort of tenderness as Arin settles himself comfortably on the end of the bed, open in the air as Dan leans down to kiss over the expanse of his chest. Arin's hair spreads around him like a halo that Dan believes he most likely doesn't deserve. Arin guides him in, hand slick from preparation and he watches as Arin's mouth hangs open. There's little to be said, Dan can barely think cohesively and Arin doesn't even bother trying. He just lets Dan take him on a magical, toe curling ride.  
  
The front door opens, both men snapping to look at the door, the two of them grinning brightly. Suzy enters, the cats circling around her, mewing their greetings. Dan wonders if they're actually ruining their secret in their adorable little language. It takes him a moment to scold his paranoia.  
  
His stomach flips and drops as he watches Suzy cup Arin's cheek with a delicate pale hand and kiss him softly. His face doesn't give it away. She walks around the back of the sofa, squeezing Dan's shoulder and planting a kiss to the top of his head.  
  
"Hey, Scuze," he says, placing his hand on top of hers and giving it a squeeze.  
  
"You boys smell funny. Have you worked out?" She asks, her nose wrinkling.  
  
"You could say that," Dan grumbles, side eying Arin.  
  
"We played tag." Arin says, brightly. The grin on his face is wide and sunshine yellow.  
  
"Not exactly. I got chased with a pouch of open wet cat food." Not exactly lying. It happened. Dan wasn't impressed.  
  
Suzy rolls her eyes, "so kitties have been fed?"  
  
"That they have, my love," Arin replies. Dan's stomach jolts.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"How did your sewing go?" Arin asks. Suzy's face lights up and she rushes excitedly to where she had put her things down as she entered. She speed walks back with a handbag, excitedly babbing about its features, how it was made, turning it inside out to show the stitches and lining. Dan feels like his stomach is being manipulated as much as the bag is.  
  
"What do you think, Dan?" Suzy asks, turning her attention to the man on the other end of the sofa.  
  
"It's wonderful, well done. I'll commission one from you," he winks and grins at her and she laughs, flopping down beside Arin who automatically places his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Take out?" Suzy suggests. Arin nods eagerly and they both look at Dan.  
  
His mouth becomes dry, "I - no, thank you. My stomach is all fluttery so I'll be out of here by the end of this episode. Thank you, though."  
  
Arin's eyebrows furrow, "are you sure, man? Its no problem, you know that."  
  
Dan shoots him a look that is somewhere between daggers and pleading. Arin recoils. Dan feels about ready to vomit.  
  
"I'm sure. You guys are so good to me, thank you." He throws in a laugh along with his words to lighten the air.  
  
Arin sees Dan out whilst Suzy phones for take out. He steals a quick kiss at the door before pulling Dan in for a strong squeeze of a hug. Dan can taste the waxy cherry of Suzy's lip balm like a punch in the mouth.  
  
The drive home is turmoil. He wants to stop everything, call it quits. He's fed up of guilt and remorse dragging knives through his stomach lining, haunting his dreams, tying the strings in his muscles to form tight bows. He wants to run away with Arin, start anew, run and never come back, declare his love and steal him away to hold him and keep him forever. Another part of him feels like what Suzy doesn't know won't hurt her. But he's positive they're cutting it fine as it is.  
  
It's only a ten minute drive. Dan thuds his head against the steering wheel after pulling into his garage, sitting in the dark, the only illumination from his low lights. It wasn't long enough. Nothing was enough, yet everything is too much.  
  
Everything is just a little too close to home.  



	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy bristles. Dan's blood runs cold.

Dan wasn't even wearing underwear, he was so worked up.

Arin was being a tease - as usual, pushing and pushing the boundary before snatching back to himself.

Dan's jeans are pushed down slightly to hang off his slim hips, whilst Arin lays bare before him. Dan's efforts at getting Arin as worked up as he was weren't working out to his advantage. He jerked him off just how he liked, twisting his wrist and spitting onto his head. Arin's responses made his stomach tighten hips twitch into his fist.

Arin just grins.

Dan's forehead touches against Arin's, eyes wide and begging.

"Baby, please," Dan breathes. Arin holds his gaze.

"What? What is it, Dan? Tell me."

Dan grits his teeth, "you are such an asshole."

"But isn't that what you want?" Arin asks, batting his eyelids, a feminine lilt to his voice.

Dan's cock twitches.

"Let me fuck you, babygirl, please," Dan's fingers slide from Arin's length to press two fingers against the flat of the plug.

Arin groans, and is about to speak, mouth opening slowly when there's a clunk from downstairs.

Dan freezes, whole back tensing up. Arin looks over his shoulder to the door.

"Honey?" He calls, in his normal tone of voice.

Dan's gut wrenches.

"Hey baby!" Suzy calls back. There's the steady of her feet climbing the stairs and Dan moves like lightening, snatching his clothes from the bedroom floor, tucking himself as best he can into his jeans and flinging himself into the closet wardrobe.

It's a metaphor.

He quietly scrambles to pull his shirt over his head and watches through the gap in the door where it doesnt quite close properly.

Suzy enters.

"Oh!" She says, and then she giggles, " _oh_."

Arin makes a come hither motion with his finger, "c'mere, gorgeous," he purrs.

Dan feels a stab in his chest. He watches Suzy stride her way toward Arin, shrugging down the straps of her camisole dress and shimmying it off of her body.

"I thought," she says slowly, running her hands up his inner thighs. Arin opens his legs to her, "that Dan was here."

Dan holds his breath. Arin shakes his head, "I dropped him home. He wasn't feeling too great."

"Poor Danny," Suzy hums, teasing her touch up Arin's length.

Dan's chest feels tight and he can feel his jaw tensing. He's been cock blocked and now cucked.

Suzy presses two fingers against the flat of the plug, just as Dan had done not two minutes ago. She dips her head down between Arin's legs and he melts under her.

Dan sits in the dark of the closet, eyes squeezed shut and head in his hands as he listens to them fuck. Listens to Arin call Suzy's name instead of his. He's as soft as a wet noodle and his eyes are truly betraying him with the amount of tears he's cried.

They stop, eventually. Suzy gets up to pee. The second the bathroom door clicks shut, Dan bolts, as quickly and as quietly as he can, steps feather light as he rushes down the stairs, out of the house.

He vomits on the corner of their street, ribs aching, head throbbing, heart and gut wrenching. He's still crying. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, because what else is he gonna do? And walks back home, snivelling and feeling very, very sorry for himself.

Dan sits on the floor of his shower, water hot and drops heavy on his shoulders. He just sits and thinks, replaying the situation over and over in his head. They've cut it fine before but this was too much.

He checks his phone before he settles into bed. (1 new message)

_Arin Hanson_   
_you alright man?_

Dan sighs, _Never better._

His sleep is restless.

It's a Saturday. The office is quiet, Brent leaving as Dan arrives. They bump fists in passing and Brent calls over his shoulder that he's forwarded him an e-mail about something or other.

Dan let's his bag slip off his shoulder and slump to the ground. Peers around the corner of Arin's office before continuing his way through the building. His computer isn't on.

Dan stops in the kitchen, taking a can of coke out of the fridge. When he shuts it, Arin is stood on the other side.

"Jesus-!" Dan yells, whole body violently jolting. Arin laughs.

"Hey, I didn't mean to frighten you,"

"I didn't know you were here."

"My car's out front,"

"I didn't look. "

Dan can hear himself being short and curt. He wishes he wasn't, but he is, as bitter as the lemon he wishes was with his coke.

Arin lets it go, changing the subject, "ready to record?"

Dan shrugs, "as I'll ever be."

Arin's head cocks, "everything okay?" His hand reaches out to Dan's. Dan snatches it away, shoving it deep into his pocket.

"Yeah. We have work to do."

Arin gives him a look. Dan leads the way into the grump room, "I assume that you set up?"

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Arin persists.

Dan shrugs a shoulder dismissively. The door thuds shut behind them. Arin reaches his hand out again, for Dan's upper arm.

"Baby-" Arin starts. Dan whirls, jolting away from Arin's hand.

"Don't." Dan says, voice and eyes cold.

Arin studies his face for a moment. He looks very dejected.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Arin asks, softer than last time.

"What do you _mean_ 'what's wrong'? You know exactly what it is." Dan snaps. His volume is controlled but his tone of voice is enough.

Arin takes a deep breath. Dan waits.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming home. I lost track of time."

"You fucked her in front of me."

Arins mouth opens. Then it closes again, pursing together, "that I did."

"Did you not stop to think about how that makes me feel?"

"She's my wife," Arin says. He's remarkably calm, especially compared to Dan who is visibly shaking.

"And what am I?" Dan asks, voice strained.

Arin's tactics change. His eyes become dark, he takes a slow step forward, reaching out to wrap his fingers around the zipper of Dan's leather jacket. He purrs.

"My Daddy."

Dan swallows hard, "Arin-"

Arin kisses his throat gently, lips barely pressing against the skin. Dan hates the fact that he can feel his loins stirring. He curses the fact he's blue balling.

"Let me make it up to you, Daddy, please. I've been a naughty girl," Arin says, voice soft, breath tickling against Dan's ears, hand teasing it's way down. Arin cups him.

"Arin-" Dan says, a little firmer this time, meeting his gaze.

"If you want me to stop, tell me to stop."

Dan doesn't.

Arin blows him.

On his knees of the recording room, choking and slobbering all over Dan's cock, making his eyes roll back as he gags.

"Fuck yeah, babygirl," Dan breathes, hand secure in Arin's hair and the other lifting his shirt up slightly. His stomach tenses, "take my cock, that's it babygirl, I'm gonna cum- yes baby," it's all a rush, head tilting back slightly and brow creasing as his eyes squeeze shut, "I fucking love your mouth babygirl," and then, as he's groaning and cumming, it happens.

"I fucking love you-" it happens with a jerk of his hips, but Arin is pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to finish his sentence. Dan really hopes that he hadn't actually said that out loud.

Arin just swallows, eyes wide as he watches Dan come down, pulling off of his length and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dan tucks himself back in to his boxers, doing his jeans back up. Arin rises back to his feet.

Dan catches the back of his head with his hand, pulling him close, kissing him deep and slow, tasting himself on Arin's tongue. Arin wraps his arms around Dan's waist, hand splayed against the small of his back, letting himself be kissed.

Arin nudges his nose against Dan's gently as they pull away. His voice is gentle, "I'm sorry. It was real shitty of me."

Dan runs his fingers through Arin's hair, twisting a lock around his finger.

"S'alright." He replies.

It wasn't really, but that's just how it is.

They record, like nothing happened. Arin randomly mentions that his hands smell like blowjobs, sending Dan into a fit of almost nervous laughter.

Everything is quiet the next few days. Calm. Neutral.

Dan and Arin sext, Arin sending a video him backing onto a toy stuck to the wall. Arin seems to be on some sort of kick, since it was followed by the words _"wish it was you, daddy"._

Days pass. Nothing special. Dan idly sways on an office chair, scrolling through his emails. Ross, Brian, Brent and Vernon have left for lunch. Arin is having a Skype meeting with someone or other in his office.

Suzy makes him jump.

"Danny," she says, sweetly. He whips his head around to her.

"Scuze," he counters.

She smiles. Her hand touches his shoulder, her index and middle fingers walking up the slope before tracing his jawline with her nail.

"I've heard some rumours about you, Danny-boy."

Dan's hackles prickle. He watches her steadily, "what kind of rumours?"

"Just-... some sexy rumours," she teases. Her voice is sickly sweet and something twists in Dan's stomach.

He raises an eyebrow, "is that so?"

"I've heard," she strokes down his face slowly, "that you like to be called daddy," Dan's eyebrows shoot up, but he doesn't really have time to respond, "and y'know what? I like to be called mommy-"

"Suzy, I don't know where this is going," he starts.

She scratches under his chin, like you would a dog.

"I was just thinking... or maybe, don't you think that perhaps daddy and mommy could play together?" She says, with a tilt of her head.

"Where did you hear I like to be called daddy?"

She shrugs a shoulder, "Arin said you mentioned it between recording. Came up in conversation."

Dan's brain shorts for a second. Conversation, huh? Mentioned it, huh?

"Ah-"

Suzy cuts in again, running her hands through Dan's hair, "I think mommy and daddy would have a very, _very_ good time together."

"Suzy I-" Dan sounds as uncomfortable as he looks, "I can't do that."

She frowns, "how come?"

"I can't do that to Arin."

Suzy bristles. Dan's blood runs cold.

"Would you fuck Arin, Danny?" She asks, firmly.

Dan's tongue feels too thick for his mouth, "I'm sorry?"

"Would you fuck me and Arin?" She asks.

Dan clocks it, but doesn't call it.

"I'm not sure if-"

"If we asked you to come over. Show us a good time. Spitroast me. Would you fuck me and Arin?"

"I... don't think I could, Suzy. " Dan replies, honestly.

She hums, finger and thumb massaging Dan's earlobes. It feels nice, he has to admit, it makes his spine tingle.

"You're a good guy, Dan."

Oh, fuck.

"You're a good friend, y'know? Honest. Trust worthy. Real good." She kisses his forehead before stepping back, turning on her heel and returning to whatever it was she was doing.

Dan isn't sure if he's paranoid or she knows. Or if she and Arin are both as dishonest as eachother.

She wouldn't do that to Arin.

Arin, however...

Dan hides his face in his hands, groaning loudly, pushing his fingers into his eyes until he's seeing stars. He wonders if he pushes hard enough he'll push some damn sense into himself.

It doesn't work.

He's more lust than sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more. One more chapter. I'm on an egobang kick. I'm sorry. I love playing with Dan's emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Close to Home by The Get Up Kids


End file.
